1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy or model aircraft of the type which are remotely powered and remotely controlled in flight and more particularly to improvements in the control mechanism and in the construction of such aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,585 discloses prior art remotely powered and controlled mode aircraft somewhat similar to those of the present invention, but not possessing the improvements of the present invention.